


this kind of moment

by callabang



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Blindfolds, Colorado Avalanche, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 07:10:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19970038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callabang/pseuds/callabang
Summary: “Stoplight system?” he asked, and EJ nodded, the short hair brushing Nate’s cheek. Nate turned his head and bit EJ, gently, right behind his ear. “Words, please.”“Stoplights are good,” EJ said. He sounded mostly normal, which was fine; Nate would get him there.“Good,” Nate said, and EJ shivered slightly under him. Nate moved his thumbs in little circles on EJ’s wrists, feeling the joint there, weirdly fragile under the shift of his skin.





	this kind of moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foreverkneeld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverkneeld/gifts).



> Happy birthday Eva! I hope you had a wonderful day and that you enjoy this fic, which I intended to post this morning and then: did not. But in MY time zone it's still your birthday so it still counts.
> 
> Title is from Dangerous Woman by Ariana Grande.
> 
> Very decidedly unbeta'd, also I don't know what the hell tone is happening here but that's life baby.

It was pretty clear after the road trip that EJ needed to go down, and judging by the way Tyson was bouncing his leg, a blur of nervous motion, he probably did, too. It was one of those easy nights where everything worked itself out; Gabe grabbed Nate on the way off the plane to check in, but Nate was feeling decently settled, and said so.

“I can take EJ home,” he said, shrugging the strap of his duffel over his left shoulder. “Unless you want to. But Tyson seems like he might want to scene, too.” 

By this point they were all clear on what energy Tyson brought to the bedroom, whether he was domming or subbing, and Nate knew after a frustrating string of away games and a long flight back to Denver he’d probably want something physical. Usually Nate usually liked it but recently his right shoulder had been bothering him and he’d promised the trainers and his partners alike that he’d take it easy.

Gabe nodded and gave him an appraising once over, gesturing at Nate’s shoulder. “Is it bothering you more than normal? Should you even be scening with EJ?” 

“No, it’s fine, and I iced it on the way back. I just don’t know if I have a spanking in me,” Nate answered.

Gabe grinned. “He does seem to be in a spanking mood, huh? Okay, I’ll take Tys and text you when we’re done.”

“Sounds good,” Nate said, and went to collect EJ. He was standing to the side, his own bag on his shoulder, hands jammed in the pockets of his suit pants. 

Tyson had an earnest face, which is why he was always getting picked for the Avs social media things, and also why it was so rewarding to get him flushed and squirming. 

Gabe was both hot and self-aware; the hotness tended to kind of drown everything else out, which made it hard to read what he was thinking, but it was okay because if he had something on his mind he’d tell you about it.

Out of all of them EJ was the most capable of shutting himself down, closing off his face and the lines of his body until it was impossible to tell what he was thinking. Maybe it was because he was a sub, who out of everyone tended to face the most scrutiny because of his dynamic; maybe it was just that he was the oldest, and had the most practice. Nate was reminded of this fact every time he saw EJ frustrated or mutinous; it meant that at the very least he was sharing this with them, which he didn’t have to do but chose to anyway.

Where Nate himself fell into this lineup, he didn’t know. 

Now EJ mostly looked tired, which wasn’t too bad; it had been a long road trip, with some rough losses, but they had known this was going to be one of the toughest string of games they’d have to face. Tomorrow they had the day off, and then a home game against the Coyotes, who were currently terrible; it seemed like a bad patch and not a bad season. 

Nate shook his keys at EJ. “Wanna get out of here?”

EJ didn’t say anything, and Nate didn’t wait for him to; he just turned and started walking towards the car. After a second he heard EJ move, and then felt his bag being lifted off his shoulder. 

“Hey, you don’t have to--”

“Save it,” EJ said, taking the weight of Nate’s bag. “I know your shoulder hurts.”

Nate glared at him, but EJ was unmoved, and finally Nate gave up. The sooner they got home the sooner EJ could go down and the sooner they could all get some rest.

“Also, I’m driving,” EJ said, and Nate slapped at the pocket of his suit jacket only to find that EJ had snagged his keys as well. Sometimes EJ could be such a mother hen.

They drove pretty much in silence; it was a familiar route, and there wasn’t a lot to talk about. When they got home, Nate let EJ drop their bags in the foyer before he caught his wrist in his hand and starting towing him towards the bedroom. 

“Clothes off,” Nate said, reaching for his bedside table and the drawer of supplies. “And then lay down on the bed.”

He took a minute to decide what he wanted; rope, and lube, and a vibrating dildo, and, after some deliberation, a blindfold.

Items selected, he stripped down himself, and by the time he was done EJ had laid face down in the center of the bed, his head resting on his folded arms. Nate just looked at him for a minute, and then climbed up to settle down on top of him, hooking his chin over EJ’s shoulder and letting EJ take his weight. For a moment EJ stayed tensed under him, but then Nate felt him relax, letting out his breath in a long exhale.

Reaching up, Nate wrapped his hands around EJ’s wrists; he didn’t move or restrain him, not yet, just held on and let EJ sink a little into the bed.

“Stoplight system?” he asked, and EJ nodded, the short hair brushing Nate’s cheek. Nate turned his head and bit EJ, gently, right behind his ear. “Words, please.”

“Stoplights are good,” EJ said. He sounded mostly normal, which was fine; Nate would get him there.

“Good,” Nate said, and EJ shivered slightly under him. Nate moved his thumbs in little circles on EJ’s wrists, feeling the joint there, weirdly fragile under the shift of his skin. 

“Don’t move,” Nate said, squeezing his wrists once for emphasis, and then he reached back to where he had laid the blindfold and dragged it up towards the head of the bed. Gripping EJ’s short hair, he tugged lightly, until EJ raised his head enough for Nate to slip the blindfold on him. He secured it, careful not to catch EJ’s hair, and then let him drop his head back down.

EJ thus blinded, Nate sat up fully and settled himself on EJ’s thighs, just under his ass. He reached back again, this time for the length of rope, and dropped it onto the small of EJ’s back, the little dip formed by the swell of his ass and the broad, planed muscles of his shoulders. EJ jumped a little at the impact, but he didn’t move or even kick out involuntarily. 

“Good,” Nate said again, stroking approvingly down the line of EJ’s spine, and got to work. They didn’t do extensive rope play often; it was faster and easier to use a restraint set to tie someone up or down, and anyway Tyson and Gabe usually saw restraints as a prerequisite to the main event. But Nate knew that EJ liked it slower, sometimes, and he himself liked the way the maroon of the rope crisscrossed EJ’s skin and the heavy weight of his muscles, so when they had the chance to play just the two of them it was something he sometimes went for.

He spent a pretty long time getting the ropes the way he wanted them; he tied EJ’s arms just like they were, forearms parallel, and then he flipped EJ over to get his legs in a frog tie, thighs bound flush to calves with a row of sturdy knots marching down the outside to distribute the pressure evenly.

EJ was quiet throughout, which was normal for a scene, if a departure from real life. His breathing had gone slow and even with the blindfold, and Nate stroked his calloused hands over EJ’s body, checking the fit of the ties and occasionally running a nail down his flank or pinching his thigh just to hear the way it made his breath hitch and then smooth back out. 

When EJ was arranged how he wanted, Nate picked up the dildo and the lube and knelt carefully up on the bed, tucking himself between EJ’s spread legs. He rested his hands chastely on each of EJ’s knees, bent as they were towards the ceiling. 

“What’s your color, EJ?” he asked, and watched the way EJ’s throat worked for a second before he said, “Green.”

“Good. You don’t have to hold yourself still anymore,” Nate said, and uncapped the lube with an audible click. EJ’s arms jerked, a little, like he’d tried to reach out and forgotten it would mean fighting the cage of his own limbs. 

“You’re okay,” Nate said, slicking his finger and circling carefully around EJ’s hole. He took his time with this, as well. With an off day tomorrow they had the time, and Nate knew intimately that gentleness could get EJ there just as easily as strength. He stuck to one finger until EJ was slick, then moved to two, crooking them carefully to find the spot that made EJ pant, little _ah ah ahs_ in the quiet of the room. 

He kept going until EJ was truly open, until Nate could slide in three fingers with almost no resistance, and EJ was jerking impotently with each pass of Nate’s fingers over his prostate. EJ’s head was tipped back against the pillows, eyes squeezed shut under the blindfold, his fingers flexing and unflexing and the splotchy flush that Nate loved creeping down his chest. His dick was hard and leaking against his abs, kicking as he ground helplessly down on Nate’s fingers.

He groaned when Nate stilled, but Nate just reached up with his free hand to squeeze soothingly at EJ’s hip. 

“EJ, color,” he said. EJ gave a breathless laugh.

“Green, Jesus Christ,” he said, and Nate flicked him once in retaliation and pulled his fingers free. 

“I’m going to use the dildo now, are you ready?” Nate asked, and EJ groaned again and nodded rapidly.

It was a smallish toy, with a gentle vibration in the head, but Nate didn’t turn it on right away, just pushed it in where EJ was wet and open and let him feel it for a second, before pulling it out and fucking it back in again, a slow rhythm.

“Just relax, okay?” he said, and EJ laughed again, and then groaned again, and then, when Nate did nothing but keep up the same slow, steady pace, free hand petting gently at EJ’s skin wherever he could reach, began to do so.

This part was always the hardest for Nate, when EJ started to go lax on the bed, began to give himself over to what Nate’s hands were doing to him, when just a few words would push him the rest of the way to where he needed to go. It was heady, to have EJ there under him, but it wasn’t like Nate to narrate and it took effort every time.

“You’re so good,” Nate said, using his free hand to stroke slowly up EJ’s cock, base to tip. “You’re being so good, taking what I give you, that’s right, just lay back.”

EJ’s hips hitched, jerking his cock up into Nate’s hand, but Nate kept his motions consistent, even passes upward, the movement of the dildo easy, and gradually EJ relaxed until he lay there, nearly somnolent, completely still except for the rise and fall of his chest. 

“Good, that’s so good, EJ,” Nate said, and EJ didn’t move, didn’t even react, and when Nate clicked on the vibration and tightened his grip EJ came with a contented sigh, spurting onto his abs. 

Nate carefully jerked him through it, clicking the vibration off and pulling the dildo free, and EJ stayed still and quiet where he was, mouth slightly open and breathing deep and even.

Nate stayed sat between his thighs for several long moments, stroking down EJ’s stomach, tracing his fingers through the come at EJ’s navel.

“You’re so good for me, EJ,” Nate said, and he used the safety scissors to cut the ropes holding EJ’s legs, gripping first one ankle and then the other until his legs were stretched out on the bed. He left his arms tied but knee-walked up to the head of the bed. 

“Close your eyes, okay?” he said, and tugged the cloth free. 

EJ’s eyes were closed obediently, and after a minute he opened them in a slow blink, smiling vacantly up at Nate and then shutting them again.

Nate laid down besides him and wrapped his arms solidly around EJ’s middle. Distantly, he was aware that he was hard, but like usual when he did this type of scene it felt unimportant, secondary. After a while EJ sighed again and twitched; Nate could feel him moving the fingers of the hand currently trapped against Nate’s chest. 

“How you doing, buddy?” Nate asked, and EJ hummed softly, working, as Nate knew from experience, his way back up to speech. 

“Good. Gr’n,” EJ said gruntily, and Nate huffed a laugh and leaned up to kiss him at the corner of the mouth. 

“You want untied?” he asked, because he could still feel the wiggling motion of EJ’s fingers.

EJ shook his head. “No, just--” he started and moved until the square loop of his bound arms was tucked around Nate’s neck, pressing him into the line of EJ’s throat as Nate clung on in return. 

“We’re not sleeping like this,” Nate said. “It’s not good for you to have the ropes on, and anyway I’ll choke to death in the night.”

EJ hummed again and didn’t move an inch.

“We can lay here for a little,” Nate said, going back to petting up the smooth planes of EJ’s side. “Until you’re back up.”

“‘Kay,” EJ said, settling back into the pillows. On the bedside table, Nate could see his phone lighting up, doubtlessly Gabe texting pictures of Tyson’s pinked-up ass and thighs and inviting them both over for brunch. Tomorrow was an off day, so they could sleep in and eat and maybe do another scene tomorrow, all four of them. But for now it was okay for Nate to just lay in his bed, feeling the movement of EJ’s chest under his cheek and the weight of his arms around him.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/callabang_)


End file.
